The present invention relates generally to improvements in article dispensing and merchandising devices and it relates particularly to an improved domestic utilitarian device distributing article which is multifunctional.
There are numerous small kitchen utensils which are only occasionally employed and other objects which are on hand are used instead but with drawbacks. An example of such a utensil is a cookie cutter for which a drinking glass or cup is commonly substituted. However, not only is the use of such a substitution frequently undesirable in that the effectiveness of the substitute is lacking but it is limited in its application to the production of only circular discs.